


Long time no see

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Dumbledore had decided to send Sirius to Remus to live with him until he was ready to go to Grimmauld place.





	Long time no see

A quick smile stretched on Sirius's lips as his bare feet touched the wet grass. This was the most beautiful thing he had felt in 12 years. Sirius transformed into a dog and strolled through the grass that was getting higher and higher with every meter he ran. In his head he repeated two names. Only two names: Remus. Harry. These two names were his only hope, his only way out of here and Sirius would do anything to convince these two that he was innocent!  
  
The night was darker than every other night, but this time, Sirius could see the stars and the moon. It was nearly full moon and it made his heart hurt so much when he saw the moon. That very moon that he could see through the window of his cell in Azkaban. That very moon that gave him the strength to keep going. Sirius loved and hated that moon. He loved it because it had always reminded him of Remus and he hated it because it reminded him of the pain Remus had to get through and that Sirius couldn't be there for him.  
  
Behind the trees Sirius could already see the big castle he grew up in. The castle where he and his three best friends made memories and mischief. He kept running and after a time, he saw the Whomping Willow on the field in front of him. There was no light coming out of Hagrid's hut and as Sirius knew, Fang wouldn't start barking when he smelled Sirius.  
  
Sirius transformed back into human. He didn't want to enter Hogwarts' ground not as himself. The wet grass reached his knees and felt so beautiful between his toes. Sirius pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the tree, so it wouldn't hit him when he was trying to get to the passage way. He walked down there and into the Shrieking Shack.  
  
It looked just like it did back then when Sirius and the others were in there and watched Remus transform into a werewolf. Seven years. He had watched him seven years, he had stayed with him for seven bloody years. And then this horrible, horrible person PETER had separated Remus and Sirius. His lie had ended their friendship and relationship. Sirius had to live without Remus for 12 years. 12 YEARS! Sirius broke together on the ground only at the thought of it.  
  
Remus had helped him in here, this must mean Remus was forgiving him. Right?  
  
                                  -    -    -  
  
Remus sighed. He looked at the letter that lay on the table in front of him. Dumbledore was driving Remus crazy with his freaky ideas! He had just been resigning as a teacher and now Dumbledore was the opinion a roommate could do Remus well. Maybe it would actually, if this roommate wasn't Sirius Black.  
  
Remus checked his watch. Two minutes and then Sirius would appear in the hallway. Remus threw in a peppermint chewing gum and fixed his hair.  
  
There was a _crack_ in the hallway and Remus jumped up. He walked out of the living room and saw Sirius, standing there in his rotten and tattered Azkaban clothing.  
  
"Hello old friend.", Sirius said. Their last greeting had been more emotional, since Remus had just found out Sirius was innocent. But they haven't separated in a good way. Remus had heard from Dumbledore and Snape that Sirius was attacked by Dementors and had just escaped death the same night Remus had attacked him as a werewolf.  
  
Remus smiled.  
"You look awful.", he said and Sirius started laughing. His laugh was as beautiful as it had been 12 years ago. Sirius started coughing immediately.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not used to laughing again.", he said and smiled sadly.  
  
And you could see that. Between Sirius' eyebrows were two deep wrinkles, which had to be the result of furrowing your brow every day. When they had been at Hogwarts, the only wrinkles Sirius had had in his face were laugh lines. Remus made it to his personal mission to bring these lines back.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and take a shower.", Remus said.  
  
As if he was still a child, Sirius started chuckling and Remus rolled his eyes. That moment reminded him so much of their time at Hogwarts.

Remus couldn't help but taking the hand of the dark haired man and led him upstairs.  
  
                                  -    -    -  
  
The bathroom in Remus' house was quite big. It had a bathtub, a shower, two sinks and a toilet. Three towels were hanging on hooks on the wall. As Sirius stepped in, he noticed that the white ceramic floor was being heated. Remus seemed to know exactly what Sirius thought and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I already heated it up for you. You must be really cold.", Remus said.  
  
Sirius nodded smiling. He looked around. After the grey walls of Azkaban, the beautiful bathroom was a refreshing change for Sirius. Remus turned on the water in the bathtub and checked the temperature. Sirius fumbled at the rest of what had been a sleeve as he thought of what to say, but there was no need for Sirius to say something, because Remus already spoke:  
  
"Pull it off."  
  
Sirius looked at him in confusion. Remus nodded in the direction of the shirt Sirius was wearing.  
  
"You don't want to see.", Sirius said.  
  
Remus looked at him. Sirius was afraid of showing Remus what he'd become.  
  
"You were the one that always told me to show you my scars, to not be afraid of showing you.", Remus said with a certain look in his eyes, "Now I want you to pull off your shirt."  
  
Sirius knew Remus was right and so he did as he was told. As the shirt dropped to the warm floor, Remus dropped his hands as well.  
  
Sirius became skinny over the years at Azkaban. So skinny that Remus could already see his ribs, but Remus didn't make a remark about that, just as Sirius always kept quiet about his scars.  
  
"Now your pants.", Remus demanded.  
  
Sirius hesitated for a second, then also pulled off his pants. Remus stood in front of him and eyed the completely naked Sirius from head to toe. Remus bit his lip as he came across Sirius' prick.  
  
"Not worse than back then.", was Remus' only commentary on it and then he pulled off his own clothes.  
  
The bathtub was already filled with water and Remus turned it off again. He climbed in and looked at Sirius, wanting him to come after him. Sirius thought to himself: " _Don't be such a freaking pussy! Find your inner Sirius Black!_ " And that's what he did. Sirius grinned satisfied and climbed into the warm water.  
  
He got goose bumps on his whole body. Remus smiled and Sirius stuck his head underwater. After a few seconds, he snapped for air and Remus laughed.  
  
"You still can't hold your breath longer than I do.", he said. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I bet I can beat you, old man." , he said jokingly and Remus splashed water in his face.  
  
"Who are you calling old?", he asked and challenged Sirius.  
  
On the count of three they both went underwater and held their breath. Of course, Sirius came up first and breathed heavily. Seconds later, Remus came up and laughed.  
  
"See? Told you.", he said and grinned, "You have never won against me."  
  
                                  -    -    -  
  
Sirius was still a bloody beautiful man and Remus had to try so hard not to snog him to death. The water in the bathtub was still warm and Sirius was still breathing heavily after three times of losing against Remus.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, who was now very clean, and tucked a strand of his black hair behind his ear. Sirius smiled at the touch of Remus and took his hand.  
  
"How was it?", Remus asked. That question had burned in him and he just had to know.  
  
Sirius let go of Remus' hand and looked t him with his steel grey eyes. Remus could see Sirius swallowing.  
  
"It was worse than anything you could imagine. It was horrible.", he answered shortly.  
  
Remus knew Sirius wanted him, wanted _them_ , but Remus didn't know if he was ready. So much had happened between them and Remus wasn't sure if he could just erase the fact that his best friend and ex boyfriend went to Azkaban for 12 years because he was accused of being a mass murderer.  
  
"I think you've finished now.", Remus said.

Sirius nodded and left the tub after Remus. They tried themselves and Sirius wrapped the towel around his waist. He followed Remus out of the bathroom into his bedroom.  
  
Other than the bathroom, the bedroom was pretty small. The wooden bed stood right next to the window and a small wardrobe stood on the other side of it. Remus pulled a shirt and a pair of boxer shorts out of the wardrobe and handed them Sirius.  
  
"I bought them for you.", Remus explained as Sirius eyed the boxers suspiciously.  
  
Sirius smiled, nodded and threw the towel to the floor. He got dressed, same as Remus. Fully dressed they stood in the room and looked at each other.  
  
Remus had always been the emotional one of the Marauders and now these cells were activated again. His eyes immediately filled with tears and Remus started sobbing. Sirius made one big step towards Remus and pulled him closer. In that moment where Remus snuggled against Sirius' chest and smelled the old familiar scent of the guy, he felt safer than ever before. Sirius stroked Remus' hair and Remus smiled sadly as hot tears rushed over his face.  
  
"Rem. Moony.", Sirius said softly and Remus sniffed.  
  
"I thought you were guilty!", Remus cried, "I thought you had done it!"  
  
Sirius didn't stop stroking his hair and Remus begged that he wouldn't.  
  
"I know.", Sirius said.  
  
Remus looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"You don't. You don't know how I felt.", he said.  
  
"I do. Believe me, I thought so too. I thought I deserved what I got."  
  
"But you didn't!", Remus said and started crying again, "I should have trusted you!"  
  
"Remus. Stop crying.", Sirius said.  
  
"You were gone for twelve years and I have missed you every damn day even though I knew I shouldn't! I have counted the days and months and years and I was alone without you and it was the saddest time of my life. You were gone!", Remus said, rivers of tears on his face.  
  
"But I am here now.", Sirius answered softly.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. Remus smiled back, his eyes still wet from the hundreds of tears he had shed. Sirius leaned down to kiss Remus. It felt like their first kiss. It was hesitant at first, but after a few seconds, Sirius and Remus both found confidence in each other and Remus was pushed against a wall. Sirius lifted him off the ground and Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist, so Sirius could carry him over to his bed.  
  
                                  -    -    -  
  
Sirius couldn't stop smiling and he traced his fingers over Remus' scars, just like he had done it every time when they were younger.  
  
"You are still _amazing_!", Remus said and Sirius had to laugh as he heard that Remus was still out of breath.  
  
Remus looked up at Sirius and gave him a short kiss.  
  
"Why did you break out?", Remus asked.  
  
Sirius' smile vanished. He knew that question would come one day and he knew he would have to answer it.  
  
"You.", Sirius answered shortly.  
  
He could watch the expression in Remus' eyes change. He widened his eyes and stared at Sirius. Sirius swallowed.  
  
"Well you and Harry.", he added.  
  
Remus didn't move and it made Sirius feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"What?", Sirius asked confused.  
  
"Me?", Remus asked, "And Harry?"  
  
Sirius nodded. It was true though.  
  
"I wanted to prove you that I'm innocent.", Sirius said and shrugged.  
  
"You risked your life just to find us?"  
  
"I did.", Sirius answered nodding.  
  
"That was stupid, Sirius.", Remus said, but smiled.  
  
"What do you expect? After all, it's still me.", Sirius laughed and Remus agreed.  
  
They lay in Remus' bed for a long time. Sirius listened to the ticking of the clock that was hanging on the wall and he listened to the comforting sound of Remus' breathing. In Sirius' eyes, Remus still was the little boy he had been at Hogwarts. The little boy that was too afraid to go out after bedtime, even though he had the prefect's badge. The little boy that was afraid his friends would leave him when he told them he was a werewolf. The little boy that never forgot his homework, not once. And most importantly, the little boy Sirius fell in love with.

"Sirius?", Remus asked sweetly.  
  
Sirius looked at him.  
  
"I love you.", Remus said.  
  
"I love you more.", Sirius answered and kissed Remus.  
  
After all the time, they were united and closer than ever before and in that moment, Sirius decided that no one could tear him and Remus apart again.  
  
No one.


End file.
